<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professeurs Ange et Démon - OS - Would I Lie To You? by RossignolRainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248115">Professeurs Ange et Démon - OS - Would I Lie To You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossignolRainbow/pseuds/RossignolRainbow'>RossignolRainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professeurs Ange et Démon - Traduction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossignolRainbow/pseuds/RossignolRainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OS prenant place entre le 1er et le 2e arc de "Professeurs Ange et Démon".<br/><br/><em>Il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe, et elle ne parvient pas à trouver ce que c’est, même si elle les regarde à tour de rôle. Le roux capte son regard. Un coin de sa bouche se courbe bizarrement vers le haut d’une façon qui pourrait facilement être prise pour un rictus, mais elle pressent que ça sonne plutôt comme une excuse.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professeurs Ange et Démon - Traduction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professeurs Ange et Démon - OS - Would I Lie To You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781881">Would I Lie To You?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse">Ghostinthehouse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cet OS est la 6e partie de cette série.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Est-ce que je vous mentirais ?</h1><p><br/>
</p><p>Eve avait espéré soulager ses jambes dans le parc, mais quand elle y parvient, le banc est occupé par deux hommes blancs. Le fin aux cheveux roux dans une veste noire a sa tête rejetée en arrière, riant à gorge déployée, tandis que le blond plus trapu en habits crème lui sourit tendrement.</p><p>Elle porte doucement et difficilement son poids d’un pied douloureux à l’autre, et quelque chose dans le mouvement attire le regard de l’homme riant. Il la regarde à travers ses verres fumés et – le seul mot lui venant à l’esprit est « ondule » – sur le banc pour lui faire une place en murmurant « Bouge, ange » au blond.</p><p>L’homme blond bouge plus posément vers le milieu du banc, le bras du roux toujours étendu sur le dossier derrière lui, laissant plus que suffisamment de place pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir à l’autre extrémité. Alors qu’elle se pose bien à l’écart d’eux, elle profite avec reconnaissance du fait que les deux hommes soient clairement – à ses yeux et au vu de leur affection – ensemble. Ce fait en lui-même lui procure une sorte de soulagement. « Merci. »</p><p>« Ne, » commence le roux, et le blond secoue sa tête vers lui avec un désabusé « Sois gentil, très cher » qui lui fait décaler son léger poids sur le banc et regarder au loin, exposant le petit tatouage situé au niveau de son oreille.</p><p>Le blond reporte son regard sur elle et demande poliment, « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »</p><p>« Oh, je découvrais juste la ville avant que le quadri ne commence. » Il n’y avait plus que quelques jours les séparant de la nouvelle année académique. « J’ai une bourse d’études à l’Université. »</p><p>« Félicitations, ma chère. Quelle matière ? »</p><p>Elle hausse les épaules, « Botanique, mais … » et à la périphérie de son regard, le roux tourne si vite la tête que sa nuque craque et le regard qu’il lui donne envoie à nouveau un frisson de peur ramper le long de sa colonne vertébrale.</p><p>Lui et le blond – Ange – partagent un long regard et puis il dit avec résignation, « Mais maintenant tu as entendu des rumeurs sur le Dr Crowley et tu n’es plus sûre ? »</p><p>Elle acquiesce. Diabolique, vicieux, terrifiant, … Elle n’est pas sûre de vouloir apprendre avec quelqu’un comme ça.</p><p>Ange sourit, « Pour être honnête, il effraye un paquet de monde. »</p><p>« Qui le méritent », murmure le roux. « Pour la plupart. »</p><p>Ange continue comme s’il n’avait pas entendu. « Il n’a aucune tolérance pour la paresse ou le harcèlement, et a une langue très acérée, mais il a simplement un peu un bon fond.</p><p>Ça semble mieux. Ou du moins supportable.</p><p>« Il n’est vraiment pas si méchant, une fois qu’on le connait. »</p><p>Le roux ouvre et ferme la bouche quelques fois avant de dire, « Ange, non. Ne – »</p><p>« En fait, j’ai souvent dit que tout au fond il est réellement plutôt – »</p><p>« Ange, s’il-te-plait ! » souffle-t-il, rabaissant ses bras et les repliant étroitement contre son torse. « Assez ! »</p><p>Ange lui tapote le genou et reprend gaiement. « Ne laissez pas les rumeurs vous rebuter, ma chère. Je peux vous assurer que c’est extrêmement rare pour lui d’être suffisamment impressionné que pour offrir une bourse d’études, et qu’il est impatient de vous avoir ici. »</p><p>Il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe, et elle ne parvient pas à trouver ce que c’est, même si elle les regarde à tour de rôle. Le roux capte son regard. Un coin de sa bouche se courbe bizarrement vers le haut d’une façon qui pourrait facilement être prise pour un rictus, mais elle pressent que ça sonne plutôt comme une excuse.</p><p>Ça s’efface en une grimace alors qu’il se redresse sur ses pieds. « Quand tu auras fini, ange, je serai dans la voiture. » Il hoche la tête en direction d’Eve sans s’approcher, ses lunettes cachant complètement ses yeux. « Je vous verrai bientôt, j’espère, pour l’élargissement de vos connaissances. » Puis il s’en va d’un pas nonchalant vers la route avec ses mains serrées dans ses poches.</p><p>Ange lui dit poliment au revoir, et le suit, laissant dans son sillage ainsi que dans les yeux d’Eve des questions sans réponse.</p><p>Elle pense encore à eux alors qu’elle s’apprête à enfin assister à sa première leçon de Botanique. Et puis le Dr Crowley entre nonchalamment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Remarque :</strong> bien que rare, "Ange" est un prénom existant, d'où la confusion d'Eve à ce propos.<br/>Le chapitre suivant est le premier du 2e arc et sera donc publié dans l'histoire consacrée à ce deuxième arc (parties 7 à 14 de cette série). :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>